The Funeral
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Ziva dies and Tony is at her funeral. He speaks to her one last time before she goes. What will he say? Please read and review. Thanks.


Tony sat in his chair, head down. All that was heard around him was the sound of people sniffling and other people trying to comfort them who eventually started to cry themselves.

This was the funeral of Ziva David. Who was his partner at NCIS, well was. She was out chasing a suspect with Tony, McGee and Gibbs. She died when she was hit by a car. She had ran ahead. The team found her lying on the ground in the middle of the road, bloody and battered. The person who had ran over her had taken off, so they didn't find out who it was. Gibbs and Tony tried to save her but they were too late.

Her friends had came, The Team, some other agents and Vance.

Tony, with his head still down, saw two pair of feet approach him looked up. He saw Abby and McGee. Abby's face was covered with tears. Her sobbing was in the way of her breathing causing her to breathe erratically. She hugged Tony tightly then let go. McGee wasn't crying but had a very depressed look on his face. He laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tony," McGee said.

Tony let his head hang again.

"Yea…"

It's not that Tony didn't care for people's thanks; it's just that saying sorry wasn't going to do anything. Saying sorry wasn't going to magically bring Ziva back. It wasn't going to stop Tony mourning over her. He loved her after all.

Tony felt McGee's hand leave and heard both of them walk away along with the sound of Abby's crying. Tony noticed people were beginning walk over see Ziva. He saw Gibbs approaching the open coffin, tears pouring down his face.

Tony stood up and began to walk towards the coffin. He was the last one. Everyone pitied Tony. They knew that he loved her and would do anything for her. Tony looked down at Ziva.

Her skin was completely pale. Tony had more colour than her. Her beautiful black hair was now a dull brown. Tony felt a few tears fall out of his eyes and saw them fall in to the coffin. He laid his hands on either side of Ziva's face. He bent down and kissed her gently.

Her lips were cold. They weren't warm like all the other kisses they shared, when they had gone undercover that time. Tony pulled back and clenched his fists.

He gritted his teeth, "I swear, I'll find whoever did this to you and I'll kill them," Tony stood for what seemed minutes to him but was actually hours. People had left a while ago leaving Tony alone with Ziva's lifeless body. Tony closed his eyes.

"Ziva, I want to hear your voice again,"

"Tony, can you at least say please?"

Tony's eyes snapped open. He looked down at the coffin to still see Ziva's body. He turned around to see Ziva standing there with a smile on her face. She wore a white kimono and a pair of big white beautiful wings sprouted from her back.

"Things haven't changed I see. I'm sorry I died," Ziva smiled.

Tony stood frozen, eyes wide. Ziva stepped closer to the coffin.

"Is that me?" Ziva questioned.

Tony dumbly nodded. Ziva looked down at herself.

"Wow. I'm paler than you," Ziva gasped. "You dressed me in black for my funeral? You know my favourite colour is green!" Ziva turned to see Tony jump forward and hug her.

"Ziva" He whispered.

Ziva smiled and hugged him back. "Yes it's me,"

Tony looked in to Ziva's eyes.

"Why?" Tony said. "Why did you have to die?"

Ziva smiled "It was an accident. I wasn't watching where I was going,".

Ziva noticed tears coming out of Tony's eyes.

She frowned, "Please don't cry for me, Tony. And please don't mourn over me,"

Tony's grip tightened.

Ziva smiled up at Tony. She leaned forward and kissed him. Tony kissed her back gently. His lips were warm, not cold and lifeless. '_That's how it should be_'

Ziva pulled back from Tony and smiled again.

"Goodbye Tony DiNozzo. I love you," Ziva smiled sadly.

"I love you too, Ziva David, and I always will,"

Ziva released herself from Tony's arms. She flew up the sky and gave Tony a wink before she disappeared in to the clouds. Tony stared at the sky, smiling. The wind blew, playing his curly, brown hair. He turned back to Ziva's body.

"I'll never forget you…"


End file.
